clout_the_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Clout: The history(as written by a player who wasn't around then, so take it with several grains of salt)
So, I am a newish player and wanted to learn more about the early days of Clout. All of these come from forum posts and, taken together, show a rather incomplete but entertaining picture of the early and more recent days of Clout. Again, I am rather new and do not have access to my party’s forum, but this is what I could find. This first post is from Moses Malone (currently Frank Underwood, who is the second-cloutiest person in the game) ' ' “This is the list of speakers as I can remember ' ' 1) Geoffrey Jenkins (Green) February - Defeated Urist and Moses Malone ( there were no CT4 libercons until the vast majority of the votes were in making this an all-left election) ' ' 2) Urist (Red) February - Jenkins was assassinated midway through his term in office. Urist the second-place finisher in the election was elevated to the speakership for the rest of the term. ' ' 3) Kang (Libertarian) March - Kang defeated Moses in the election. He got lynx's support since I had just finished a war with lynx IIRC. For a few months Lynx and his crew were the kingmakers in elections since the voting population was something around 45% left, 40% libercon and 15% lynxite. ' ' 4) Moses Malone (liberal) April and May. The first election I defeated Kang handily since I had lynx's full backing and Grave (for those who weren't around for him, he was the leader of the conservatives and a divisive player) was going crazy in global chat. The second one was much closer as lynx's block was divided for the first time IIRC and Kang was murdered before the election (this didn't disqualify him under election rules using the Mel Carnahan rule) which actually boosted his support as a lot of players liked the idea of a zombie speaker ' ' 5) James Knightwood (Red) June - After two terms of me (and 3 times being the nominee) the other lefty parties were kinda of sick of me and James got the nomination and beat Gary-Bonz in the election. Also notable for causing this agreement http://pastebin.com/ezhFab4z ' ' 6) Nureth (Red) July - Nureth beat Gary-Bonz (I think, I'm not 100% on this one). The biggest event of his speakership was the infamous red win bill. ' ' 7) Sparrow11 (Liberal) - August. Rhysdog traded 1 month of the green's speakership in exchange for help from the blue's in meeting their binary quota. Sparrow trounced Troll in the election. ' ' Save the Panda (Green) September. The last time the libercons really put up a fight in the elections. Panda campaigned on sticking it to the libercons, claiming they were the problem with the game. King of Iowa ran an active and moderate campaign and led in nominations and votes for most of the month. However towards the end of the month a libertarian chat was leaked showing party stalwarts contradicting KoI's message (plotting total control of binaries) and lefty voters that had been on the fence voted for Panda. ' ' 9) Frank Underwood (liberal) October. With Moses retired I ran on my old account and won. ' ' 10) Terry Polydeus (liberal) November. The libercons seemed to be focusing more on working with the lefty speaker than trying to beat them at this point. 11) SupremeGall (Red). December. Gall's election returns the red party to the Speaker's chair for the first since the red win bill.” ' ' This next part will not involve any specific forum posts, as in order to understand it completely you’ve got to look at tons of forum posts and lump them into a clearer picture and/or be there. In any event, what I understand is that a libertarian called Credwin Pleur was running for Speaker. He claimed that he had many fake accounts that had one purpose only: to vote for him in the election. Some believed him, others, including Q, did not. In the end, Credwin was not elected, though it triggered a debate about voting restrictions and other things. (This section needs information and/or corrections. If I was wrong or inaccurate on any point, I apologize to all parties involved.) ' ' This next part comes from Dudeaga’s “Worst Guide to Clout NA”. This guide still has some use, but, to me, it’s more of a Clout history piece. This also introduced the Clout “celebrity watch”. ' ' “|MLG|SWAG|360noscope| Protip: This is In My Opinion, take everything as you will. Also, have fun sorting out the joke from the truth. How to play Clout for noobs: -Starting Off- Make your account. Get some pro traits and five red sodas. Example of pro build: Early-Game Spam (Works well with high salaries) -Military Service -Attractive -Atheist Rush your hextech revolvers(N00Bnote: does not actually exist) Colt M1911's ASAP. Late-Game Mover N' Shaker -Generally Military Service is grabbed on almost all builds as it is pretty strong and gives you tons of damage with its exclusive items, making it a great trait for late-game and early-game. -Skeletons in Your Closet is a no-no. Instant kill scandal? No pls. -Nearly Flawless Past is a big must if you're going to use drugs and survive until CT4. -"realistically the only positive trait that's kind of underpowered is attractive, but it's SUPER good early on, so that's kind of a toss up. I might add an item or two or something."-Q. Take that as you will. -Military Service -Ugly -Atheist -Nearly Flawless Past That example build right there gives you late-game protection from Nearly Flawless Past, a high damage equipment build with Military Service, etc. Your early-game clout gain will suffer due to Atheist and Ugly, but Atheist also slightly increases your speaking power anyway, so everything turns out ok. ' ' -Important Stats- Health-Your health. This will be affected by assassinations, getting beaten by thugs, and drug overdoses. Obviously, if you drop below zero you will die. Permanently. This game has permadeath. Clout: A representation of your political power. Is used to introduce bills and buy new abilities to turn up the swag. Cash: Used to buy equipment and drugs. Constituent Support: The amount of support given to you by the people that elected you. You can check your chance of being re-elected in the Subterfuge area. That re-election chance is obviously directly related to your Constituent Support. ' ' -Clout Tier 1- Get used to the interface. Go make some friends in Party/Team Chat or get involved. Get to CT2. Big People to Know (IMO)- Lynxie/Littlefinger/Treebeard/Old Crow- Probably the most enigmatic leader out there, he and his friends organized a massive 128x Pay Down National Debt bill and made everyone crap themselves until they realized it wasn't that hard to come back from it. Main Party seems to be Green. Moses Malone-Now deceased, he was clout-wise the most powerful person in the game. Probably still has the record for most Clout NA. Major organizer and general leader for Liberals. Frank Underwood-Semi-Leader of Liberals. I don't know much about him. Sparrow11-Current Speaker of House and figurehead of liberals. I don't know much about him. Jub/Jub Bot/Whoever the hell he is now- Socialist that apparently has a lot of pulling power within his party. I dunno about the socialists that much though, so take it with a grain of salt. Also a very skilled League of Legends player. Nureth/Atheist Socialist Jesus- Apparent leader of the Socialists. Stays low key. Troll-Powerful? Libertarian with apparently a large amount of pull within his party. Very involved in the community. Enter Name Here-The famous forum poster. Stays rather low-key, but probably has some weird voodoo stuff going on. I dunno. King of Iowa-The Libercon nomination for Speaker. Libertarian. Monsieur Aise-Powerful Conservative that serves as one of the major leaders of Purple. Listed as the biggest scandal releaser on Kongregate high scores at the moment. Rhysdog-Very involved member of the community. Is a green who has been accused of spying, however, it is just an accusation leveled in Global, so take that as you will. Mock of Eli-Leader of Purple in Team Post. Cesare Borgia-Leader of Purple in Team Post. UditJesus<3-He's MASTA. GET ON YOUR KNEES. Dudeaga/Brodega/AngryAsianMan-Some douche who keeps making bad jokes and spams drugs. What a noob. Q-The actual master. Unknown if he wants you to get on your knees. "Jub bot and Nureth lost their elections. Brett is a Liberal who currently holds the title of longest-surviving active player. (He was the 91st). Save the Panda is the current Liberal-Socialist-Green candidate for the speakership."- Monsieur Aise Note: Feel free to give me any information about any other power players. I'm a deprived boy and I need the /probably/ fake knowledge. ' ' -Drugs- Some people don't use drugs. I do, so you can learn about my bad habits and make your own! Aren't I great. Generic combos- Methampethtamine/Heroin:Use the Meth get your energy up, Heroin to keep Stress down. Cocaine/Heroin: Use the Cocaine to bring energy up, but you won't need to use Heroin unless your stress gets high. Meth/Painkillers: Suggestion from Enter Name Here. Some drugs have a higher chance to be investigated than others, but we'll discuss that later. (Note: Feel free to send me your combos! It's for a good cause.) ' ' -Skullduggery- I'm gonna explain everything PIECE BY PIECE. -Investigations: Investigate someone with a chance to uncover a scandal. Takes one day, real time. Apparently every scandal has a separate roll to see if they will be discovered. Certain drugs (Meth) have a higher chance to be discovered than others. Ask someone else for the chances, I don't do any drugs. None at all. Shhhh, the section before this one isn't there. -Assassinations: Pay lots of cash to hopefully instantly kill someone or put them in the hospital. Also gives them a stress spike. If it goes wrong, however, they can actually get a Constituent Support boost. -Slander: Create a fake scandal on someone. It will disappear over time but give the target a stress spike and Constituent Support Loss. -Gerrymandering: Cheat legally by changing the districts within your area to increase your chance of re-election. Instant with a Duration (Thanks Q!) -Larceny: Steal some cash from your target, and gives you said cash. -Campaign Contributions and the Leveling of Doom (aka CT2)- Now that you have the basics down, it's time to power level so you can get to the funstuff. If you fool around with that help your party bill stuff and binaries, you will get ahead, but at a very slow rate compared to the MLG Pro way. The MLG Pro Way: Campaign Contributions. Basically, go to Subterfuge->Campaign Contributions, find a bill that you can introduce (preferably one from your party), and get some extra clout and cash for a few extra clicks. Now you may be asking, why do I have to pick from a smaller pool of bills just to get some extra cash and a similar Clout gain? I already have enough cash from the high salaries! To which I reply, it might not always be like that. Campaign Contributions are an excellent way to create a safety net of cash just in case you have to gerrymander, assassinate, etc. ' ' -Revenge of the Scandal Spam- Oh, so you got caught banging your intern. Or doing drugs. Or both. Looks like the mobs gathering their pitchforks, and it just looks like there's no way out. But maybe there is. -Gerrymandering: This is the most effective way to regain a large amount of Constituent Support. It lasts for a while but doesn't stay permanently. Keep it on toward the end of the month just for safety. -Ads: You only can run one of these at the time. I can't remember which is the most effective on low CS, so go ask someone else.(note: self-promos are best for low csp) -Hard Work: Sack up, and play without drugs on party-aligned bills. Every bit counts. ' ' -Clout Tier 3, Clout Tier 4, and the endgame- Now it's time for funstuff. What you do here is up to you. This guide is only to get you started. Once you hit CT3/CT4, you're just as knowledgeable as I am, probably more. However, what you can learn from me is PROPER ETIQUETTE AND A GUIDE TO THE YI ZONE. Disclaimer: Everything past this point requires three shots of Vodka to understand, or a degree in Internet douchebaggery. Every sentence is a failed attempt to write something witty, and you should seriously just skip the entire Dunking guide. Dudeaga/Brodega/AngryAsianMan is not responsible for any backboards broken or prides hurt due to a failed or completed dunk. ' ' --ENTER THE YI ZONE-- Hello there. Look at your status screen. Now look at mine. But you don't know who I am. So just assume mine is badass and better than yours because it's /you/ that's reading my guide, not me. Now prepare your mind and your body. ' ' Part 1: Focus. First of all, you must prepare yourself. Dunking in Clout will take preparation, skill, and craptons of energy from drugs. Better hope the Random Number Goddess is on your side, because you will need it. ' ' Part 2: Equipment. While the Pro As Heck Guide to Master Yi doesn't need pansy-arse runes or masteries, he still needed six Phantom Dancers to totally DUNK his opponents and save his team from nooblords like Hackee Dudeaga. So here is your NBA certified dunking merchandise. First, you gotta get your dual-wield HK45's. Call of Duty is your path, Akimbo is your style. By the end of this guide you will have so many guns that the enemy might as well surrender. Then, grab your Military Dress Hat. It will turn up your swagger 7000% so no one will ever think of trying to stop you when going up for a dunk. Seriously, you'll be like Shaq dunking on Spud Webb, it's like not even close. You must grab your War Paint so Sarge will be proud of you when he sees you step on to Dunk your enemies on C-Span 2. Or when he doesn't. Seriously, who watches C-Span 2? Wait, there's a third C-Span channel? WTF. You cannot be naked, so get your Meat Dress out of your Lady Gaga cosplay closet. I'm not sure even you know how that got there. Grab your Meat Loafers to match with your totally sexy Meat Dress. Now you are ready to move on from my horrible formatting and learn your Dunking techniques. ' ' Part 3: DUNKING. In order to Dunk, you must set up the Dunk with a formidable pass of the backboard like so (attachment: Dunk Setup) Then, you must dunk (attachment: Dunk IP). This will cause massive damage or outright straight DUNKING the bill through Congress (if done correctly) and extremely butthurt enemies (not garen-teed). So how do you garen-tee a successful dunk? Set it up. There are two ways (that I know of/prefer) to make a dunk. Type 1: Rational Debating Dunking (RDD). Spam Rational Debate, which everyone should have from the tutorial. Then spam something super effective on that bill, like in our case: Proclaim Future Economic Benefits. Or, you could use Type 2- Type 2: Rhetoric Bomb Dunk (RBD). Rhetoric is a rather awesome ability. It gains power the more types of abilities played on a bill. So the more TYPES of abilities used on a bill, the more powerful Rhetoric gets. This is like jumping up in the air, passing the ball to another guy that passes it again in the air to another guy in the air and so on, until the author finally gets the the point and say PASSCEPTION. Think Hook-Ups from NBA Street Vol. 2 (now try not to look that up, I dare you). ' ' With this, my pupil, you are ready to Dunk like Jarvan IV. Straight from the Five Point Line. But you do not have the proper etiquette to do a Dunk, which leads us into our next segment- ' ' -Proper Swagger for Committing A Dunk- Before you commit a Dunk, you must announce it like a Douche in Global Chat, put it on the Clotu Facebook page, and message everyone in your Skype List like so: You on 3 shots of Vodka: LOL DUNK INBOUND YOLO SWAG 420 MLG PRO 360 NOSCOPE ARAM RDD RBD #CLOTHESIHAVEBUTIDON'TWEAR #LIKEWHITEONRICIN. To which most people will reply either: "Go home, You on 3 shots of Vodka. You're drunk." or the more eloquent way: "Wtf are you talking about scrub!!1111oneoneoneeleven" Then there is proper form during a Dunk. This is rather simple, just play http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z4s_Nltytjg on repeat. After that, just be a beast and overdose on drugs to stop all the jealous nooblords from assassinating you by OD'ing until you get into the hospital. For every stopped assassination, you must reply to the raging kids in Global Post like so: -lolpls -Get dunked noob -gg wp lrn2ply scrub -raped -waste cash on me pls -cya nerds You are finally ready to dunk noobs on your own. YOUR SKILLS ARE NO LONGER INADEQUATE. NOW GET TO SHENANIGANS.” ' ' This is an excerpt from Socialist chat that Enter Name Here posted in response to queries about a ruling committee. The Socialists had a big falling out over the committee idea, who should be on it, and the goings-on of Chingus, a conservative who made it his mission to kill every single liberal he could. (I think he was Jub and he blamed the liberals because of the red win bill failure, though I'm not sure and I need info). Also, Adamant, a prominent red, tried to nominate himself for the council and was basically censured. However, this conversation is back-to front. Please read this backward. Seriously. I'm not kidding here. BACKWARD, people. ' ' # The Union Of Soviet Socialist Republics Post # + # - # <2013-09-27 19:04:14> edwin4 : lets not trust people who are more loyal to their conservative buddies over the party # # + # - # <2013-09-02 03:05:03> SupremeGall : Vote Frank Underwood for speaker! # # # # <2013-09-27 20:52:39> SupremeGall : The win bill failed, and we got hurt as a result. But if we try and get revenge (especially if that revenge is going to people who mostly helped us) instead of trying to rebuild the party months after the win bill we'll remain stuck for a long long time # # <2013-09-27 20:50:51> SupremeGall : I'd also add that going after blues and greens should be not be our focus. # # <2013-09-27 20:49:13> SupremeGall : Also Chingus hinted at shooting at smooth and outright confessed to JL's murder. I don't see why we should take your word for it that he isn't murdering us. # # <2013-09-27 20:47:05> SupremeGall : Sure JoeBl was a cunt, but the rest of the blues helped us (and were the only other party to do so) # # <2013-09-27 20:46:28> SupremeGall : "He is just returning the favor to the liberals." What on earth are you talking about? # # <2013-09-27 20:00:30> smoothbarryo : Also the opposition to our win bill was mostly libercons, it's very stupid to blame the liberals just because a couple of idiots in that party joined the libercons # # <2013-09-27 19:59:23> smoothbarryo : That should disqualify you from having any role in party leadership and discussions on how party leadership should be set up # # <2013-09-27 19:57:20> smoothbarryo : So you're buddies with the psycho who killed JL and shot me? # # <2013-09-27 19:03:04> edwin4 : you have every reason to lie for him # # <2013-09-27 19:02:39> edwin4 : if you are one of his irl buddies then why should we trust you # # <2013-09-27 16:54:39> Adamant : In fact, I want us to talk this out. It will make for better cohesion among our party in the long term. # # <2013-09-27 16:51:39> Adamant : @Powers: I'm not insisting that we go straight to the votes. I was just saying that establishing an official vote counter should be the first thing we do. This goes for if we have a committee or if we have one single leader. # # <2013-09-27 16:48:58> Adamant : Powers, I know Chingus outside of clout, and he assured me that it was not him. He was one of the very powerful socialists who was assassinated in wave of killings. He is just returning the favor to the liberals. # # <2013-09-27 02:52:04> Powers : To be honest I started this out as a firm committee proponent, but now after seeing the arguments I'm 50-50 on which way to go. # # <2013-09-27 02:51:02> Powers : @ Adamant It's also quite peculiar that you are advocating a committee because "there is too much chance for corruption and secrecy" yet you are insisting that we go right to the votes for the committee without talking this out on what system to use. # # <2013-09-27 02:47:08> Powers : *To know for certain that it was not Chingus # # <2013-09-27 02:45:26> Powers : @ Adamant Very presumptuous of you to assume that it was not Chingus. While we can't know anything 100% I see nothing that shouldn't indicate that he is not the prime suspect. Especially with Smooth just getting an attempt. # # <2013-09-26 18:54:20> Adamant : Also, with proper communication, a three person committee would not be muddled. While they may not come to decisions as quickly as one leader might, they are not likely to make rash decisions either. # # <2013-09-26 18:52:19> Adamant : And edwin4, I suppose that you would say you should be leader because you know absolutely everything our party should do # # <2013-09-26 18:30:43> edwin4 : we need a leader not a muddled committee! # # <2013-09-26 17:24:37> smoothbarryo : Whatever he once did he's gone crazy killing leftists. It seems silly to make excuses for him at this point. # # <2013-09-26 16:51:44> Adamant : The first thing we need to do for the government is nominate someone to be official vote counter. Self-nominations only. # # <2013-09-26 16:49:58> Adamant : smoothbarryo, I can assure you that Chingus did not do it. He just wants to stir up trouble and get people to waste assassinations on him. Chingus is a former member of the party, and he has a lot of respect for JL. # # <2013-09-26 00:36:17> Moh Kohn : I originally proposed the central committee as Adamant observed -- it hearkens back to what makes the socialist party, well, socialist. It's how we do things. ;) # # <2013-09-25 22:50:34> smoothbarryo : In case anyone missed it. # # <2013-09-25 22:50:20> smoothbarryo : <2013-09-25 21:22:50> Chingus : RIP JL Jackson, next time think twice before questioning me. # # <2013-09-25 21:24:03> Adamant : SupremeGall, most of the parties with one leader have one very powerful leader (eg Moses) whereas the Socialists have more distributed power. Going with the idea of one leader though, is there someone you have in mind. # # <2013-09-25 21:09:24> Adamant : Part of the concept of the three man committee is that it goes back to actual socialist roots, which is kind of cool in a way. However, we could have it so that whomever receives the absolute most votes becomes the leader of the committee/spokesman for the party. # # <2013-09-25 21:05:44> SupremeGall : A committee (especially a big one) would bog us down. # # <2013-09-25 21:05:14> SupremeGall : I'm not saying we need a dictatator, but one clear leader (who would listen and lead) would help up greatly # # <2013-09-25 21:04:33> SupremeGall : Moses has kept the liberals at the forefront the whole time I've been playing this game. # # <2013-09-25 21:03:56> SupremeGall : The other parties seem to do well with one leader to be honest. # # <2013-09-25 21:03:31> SupremeGall : *would not be the end of the world # # <2013-09-25 21:03:06> SupremeGall : I think we should have 1 leader, though a 3 man committee would be the end of the world. # # <2013-09-25 21:02:51> Adamant : @edwin4: I proposed the 5 man committee because there were quite a few nominations before JL was killed. Also, a single party like this should never have one leader because there is too much chance for corruption and secrecy. However a 3 or 5 man committee would work well. # # <2013-09-25 21:02:34> SupremeGall : JL led the charge against my proposal to just have one leader, if he had been planning to defect to the libercons the whole time his campaiging against that idea may have been to sabatoge us and ensure conintued infighting. # # <2013-09-25 21:00:37> SupremeGall : Agreeing that a 5 man committee is much too big. # # <2013-09-25 21:00:22> Adamant : Wolf, that is a great idea. It should be incorporated into the new government. Once elected, the CC members can message each other with their e-mails or something along those lines. # # <2013-09-25 19:33:10> edwin4 : 3 man or even better have one leader # # <2013-09-25 19:32:15> edwin4 : 5 man commitee is way too big # # <2013-09-25 19:31:46> edwin4 : wow jl joined the conservatives! a traitor to the end I guess # # <2013-09-25 17:44:10> Wolfilious : Committee members ought to be able to talk in private together like on Google Hangout or something. # # <2013-09-25 17:24:26> Adamant : This is my proposition for the leadership of the party. Thank you for your time and considerations. # # <2013-09-25 17:22:25> Adamant : The committee would stay in office for three months, and then there would be another election. However, since this is the first election, the committee would just stay in power until the end of the year. # # <2013-09-25 17:18:36> Adamant : I suggest we go back to the idea of a five-man committee to lead this party. However, we would need someone to volunteer to act as official vote counter and receiver. It would take some effort, but everyone could message this official with two votes. The top five recipients of votes would earn a position in the committee. # # <2013-09-25 17:14:45> Adamant : Even though JL is gone, the idea of a central committee is a great one. We do need this because our party is disorganized. # # <2013-09-25 17:06:59> smoothbarryo : I had my disagreements with him, but we can not let the libercons kill one of our own!! REVENGE WILL BE OURS # # <2013-09-25 16:01:11> Powers : Let's make sure that max wage bill passes in his honor at the very least. # # <2013-09-25 16:00:43> Powers : It appears that the libercons have killed JL. RIP # # <2013-09-25 02:30:38> SupremeGall : Perhaps instead of bitching about stickies and other users we could organize investigations + slander so that those scum lose next month even if is too late for this month # # <2013-09-25 02:28:39> SupremeGall : Someone dumped a shitload of scandals on a lot of us and according to the high scores Monsiour Aise (our old pal the murderer) and Clint Courage (the guy desperately lobbying everyone to repeal martial law) are the 2 biggest scandal releasers in the last week. # # <2013-09-25 02:26:01> SupremeGall : Perhpaps instead of whining about each other we could get back on track. # # <2013-09-24 18:10:16> Mr Spiffy Gaffe : The sticky's that are up complaining about other players actions are kind of a waste of space, if you have issues with a player, mail them or just say it in chat, no need to waste room we could use for important information. # # <2013-09-24 07:20:31> Moh Kohn : Smoothbarryo, JL Jackson has been trying to help us as a party, taking a lot of flack for it -- indeed, he' specifically said he *didn't* want to be part of the CC, he's just trying to help us run the election. JL, thank you for your efforts on our behalf, and I'm sorry things have gotten this bad. # # <2013-09-24 07:18:09> JL Jackson : I'm tired of this crap. # # <2013-09-24 07:12:08> JL Jackson : Ok...I'm done with this. "Most of the party" wants me gone...so be it. Let's see how this party will float with your kind. You are lucky SupremeGall and Powers are not made from your type # # <2013-09-24 04:15:28> smoothbarryo : There is no reason that JL should be the one running these elections # # <2013-09-24 04:14:36> smoothbarryo : Between your anti-party actions and your power grabs like running this election despite it being clear most of the party wants you gone and this completely arbitrary rule where one's vote only counts if you nominate 3 people. # # <2013-09-24 04:10:28> smoothbarryo : " could someone remove the stickies against me " Those are up there because the people of this party oppose you. # # <2013-09-24 03:57:21> JL Jackson : well you are already being voted...why don't you vote for one of the existing nominees if you can't find a third man for your group # # <2013-09-24 03:11:00> Powers : It seems a bit ridiculous that my vote won't count until I have nominated a third person. Why are we using such a silly rule? # # <2013-09-24 02:17:41> JL Jackson : could someone remove the stickies against me # # <2013-09-23 21:12:56> smoothbarryo : if edwin isn't running I switch my vote from him to supremegall # # <2013-09-23 18:49:40> JL Jackson : Noted Third Triumvirate # # <2013-09-23 18:47:09> edwin4 : i vote for smooth, powers, and supremegall # # <2013-09-23 17:34:34> JL Jackson : Ok noted. Second triumvirate nominated: SupremeGall, Adamant, and Moh Kohn # # <2013-09-23 15:05:39> Moh Kohn : SupremeGall, Adamant, and myself. Triumvirate. ;) Really, this project is rather stupid, seeing as how I am a fairly new player that probably has some facts wrong, and the fact that I don’t have much info. I’d like some more events from older players. Also, do people find this entertaining or useful? I don’t, but it was fun compiling it. *DeanScream* Bye, folks!